THE WEDDING DIARIES
by Love Lioness
Summary: Sit back and read about the events that conspired during Ichigo and Rukia's wedding day
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have posted stories for various things before and they have totally crashed and burned so I took them off the sight. This is dedicated to my to favorite couples in Bleach (or wanna be couples since there aren't really any) So hopefully this does a little better so Ill stop rambling since most of you probably haven't gotten this far.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story

"What the hell are you doing Baldy! Ichigo and Rukia don't want these flowers here they are supposed to be by the podium!" Hiyori yelled angrily at Shinji.

"Sorry, sorry, who would they would pick you of all people to be the wedding planner? And who knew you would be so into it." Shinji retorted a bit annoyed at having to move the flowers this way and that.

"Well, I volunteered since I will have to plan my own someday." Mumbled Hiyori. Shinji barely heard but smiled at the idea of Hiyori giving him hints. He thought that she didn't want to tie the not anytime soon but apparently he would have to start thinking about it. They had only been dating for a few years (believe it or not but Hiyori wasn't exactly easy to love.) But they had finally come clean to each other a few years back and started dating.

Shinji sighed as he dropped the flowers by the podium. He turned around and smiled looking at Hiyori yelling at Kensei for slacking off and at the same time telling Renji to find all the groom's men.

"She is one scary little thing, isn't she?" Ichigo said behind him.

"Huh, oh yeah but she's all mine, you have your own little devil." Shinji said.

"Man! How come I can never scare you! Sneaking up on people usually works for me! Oh, and I wouldn't describe Rukia as a little devil, she might be short, and has somewhat of a temper but she at least doesn't go hitting people left and right"

"True, true, and I'm a captain," Shinji said patting Ichigo on the shoulder, "your gonna have to try way harder to scare me-"

"Shinji!" Hiyori interrupted from the front door. "Stop distracting Ichigo and get over here. Now! And Ichigo stop being distracted and get to your room!" They both looked at each other and sighed.

Hope you liked it I'm just gonna keep writing these when I have time. If you want me to pick up the pace or something then write a review and say so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this story

"Orihime, would you close the door? I can hear Hiyori arguing with her Captain on where the ice sculpture should be." Rukia said sittingon the couch accepting a glass of sake from Rangiku.

"Sure, but she sure is loud. I wonder how Captain Hitsugaya can deal with her." Orihime said as she got up to shut the door.

"I don't either." Growled Rangiku. "Not only is she painfully annoying but the Captain made her Co-Lieutenant with me! Its so embarrassing! Not to mention degrading." Rangiku sulked as she poured herself a second glass.

"Now, now, Rangiku, Hiyori is an excellent Lieutenant as well as a formidable opponent. Shiro-chan made a good choice in choosing her as a second-in-command intead of third or fourth. She does finish all her paperwork with time to spare unlike you. The only flaw in her is her amazingly short temper." Momo said from behind the dressing curtain.

"Please! Her temper as short as herself!" Rangiku exclaimed pouring herself a third glass.

"Ah, no more for you, Rangiku," Rukia said taking away the bottle of sake. "The last thing I need for you to get overly drunk and ruin my wedding!"

"Right, wouldn't want that to happen." Mumbled Rangiku.

"How does the dress look?" Momo said when she came out from behind the curtain.

"Captain!" Hiyori exclaimed. "You are supposed to put the sculpture by the red currants'!"

"Ok, ok. Stop yelling Lieutenant. I hope you do remember I am your direct superior!" Hitsugaya told Hiyori somewhat menacingly.

"Oh she knows." Shinji whispered to Hitsugaya. "That's why she has refrained from cussing at you."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear how she talked ta me when I was moving the flowers?"

"Oh, yes, as I recall it wasn't pretty."

"You could say that again. But still I'm sure you don't regret making her a Co-Lieutenant with Rangiku."

"No I don't. She is considerably more reliable than Matsumoto." Hitsugaya told Shinji as he moved the sculpture.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this story.

"Renji, I think I forgot how to tie a tie." Ichigo said quivering.

"You didn't forget you're just too damn scared. What is wrong with you! I hope your not getting second thoughts about this."

"No! And I'm not scared, I'm nervous. I love Rukia and want to be with her forever. That's why I don't wanna mess this day up."

"Oh believe me; you won't if Lieutenant Hiyori has anything to say."

"Yeah, about that, how did Hiyori and Rukia become good friends?" Chad asked from the window. "They don't seem the type to make friends easily."

"Now that is a long story, but basically in all the Lieutenant meetings Hiyori always agreed to what Rukia had to say and Rukia was grateful so one night they went out to get a drink and they got drunk, went crazy, and the rest is history."

"Who got them out of they're drunken stupor?" Ishida asked interested.

"Oh, Shinji found them then called me to take Rukia while he took care of Hiyori." Ichigo finished.

"I thought only guys bonded that way. Guess not." Renji said.

"Oh MoMo! You look gorgeous!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You really think so," said MoMo blushing.

"Yes, extravagant," Rangiku said trying to get her glass back from Rukia.

"Well, Rukia picked the dresses I'm just wearing mine."

"Yes an excellent choice Rukia." Orihime said finding her own.

"Thanks, I figured you would want to have nice ones to impress your beaus'."

"The best thing about these is your wedding dress looks even better so we don't take away from the bride at all!" MoMo said, a bit embarrassed by Rukia's remark.

"It's so true!" Orihime added. "Rukia put yours on!"

"Don't be silly." The wedding isn't fo r another few hours."

"Pleeeeaaasse! We want to see it!"

"Well. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I don't own this story

"What. The. Hell!" Hiyori yelled at Ikkaku who was bringing in a reception table. H accidently dropped and it rolled over between the pews and smashed the ice sculpture one the other side of the room where the reception would take place. "You idiot! How could you? Now we have to make another one!"

"So! I t'll be easy enough and its all your fault for giving me this dumb job!"

"Dumb job, DUMB JOB!" Hiyori started chasing Ikkaku around the chapel.

"Uh, oh. Ikky-chan is gonna die." Mashiro said from on top of Kenpachi's shoulder. She was putting up streamers in the green indoor trees.

"He'll be fine. He IS in my squad after all." Kenpachi said absentmindedly as he was helping Mashiro.

Just then Lisa, angered by all the ruckus, yelled "Shut the hell up! I'm trying to read!"

" Just go into the next room Lisa," Shinji told her, "They aren't gonna be done any time soon."

That was when Toshiro just came in and stared at his broken statue. He then looked around and saw Hiyori chasing Ikkaku and realized what had happened. Quick as a flash he drew Hyonmaru and froze Ikkaku's feet. Amazed by what her captain had done, Hiyori stopped in her tracks.

Cold as ice Toshiro said, "You do realize I am the one who has to make remake my sculpture don't you?" Ikkaku stared, petrified by the young captain's immense Spiritual Pressure and anger.

"What is all that racket outside?" Rukia said from behind the curtain. "MoMo. Can you see what is going on"

"Sure! I'll take any excuse to have my boyfriend see me in this dress!" MoMo said as she walked to the door.

"You know, if you would have told me a couple months ago that MoMo and Kira were gonna date I would have laughed so hard and called you crazy. Now, I can see it."

A\N: From now on I am gonna put gaps in between the changes in scene. I tried doing that before but when I posted the story they disappeared.


End file.
